callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Survival Mode
ACR and MP5k Who confirmed that the ACR and the MP5k are going to be featured in survival mode? th MP5k isn't probably even be in MW3 RC95 18:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) It was confirmed at one point then removed Nnak786 22:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) NNAK786 Survival mod video does anyone have a link to the video that the survival mod is posted on? if so, post it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQmF-gMoMaQ. It's not a mod however, it's an official game mode. and remember to sign your posts! RC95 13:04, June 17, 2011 (UTC) 4-player will it be 4 player no, sadly 21:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Weapons I hope the M16A4, ACR 6.8, AK-47, M60E4, M1887, USAS-12, and the three classefied guns arent the only guns you can buy...i want more!!!!!! 21:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) PARIS Paris is a confirmed map, so add it please! HighbornBEN10 02:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Weapons At CoD: XP, there are some Survival videos in which the weapon armory contained all the Creat-a-Class weapons, so we should add this in... HighbornBEN10 21:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Survival Mode can be played in all maps. It was said many times in interviews and such when survival mode is brought up. ExtraPainful 23:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC)ExtraPainful New page made for both types I'd like to request that the Mobilized variant of Survival Mode be moved to its own page, and this page become denoted as the MW3 variant. Survival mode health how much health do the enemys have from my experience it seems the enemys have as much hp as the exp they give. E.g. if they give +100 exp/money theyhave 100 hp, and if they give +275 exp/money they have 275hp. (Jaffacake 21:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC)) Light have 50, medium have 100, heavy have 150, commando have 200, heavy commando have 275 Max level in survival mode/spec ops I think it may be useful to add that the maximum level in spec ops and survival mode is level 50 (Jaffacake 21:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC)) Juggernaut bug? I'm stuck on 10th wave of Resistance solo survival (PC), as the juggernaut disappears immediately after roping﻿ down from the chopper and there is just a smoke grenade infinitely rolling on the ground (it just rolls on the ground all the time, than it starts to slowly shrink until it disappears), I can't proceed to 11th wave, as it says that there is "1 enemy left". Do you also encountered this bug? Xeoxer 14:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) levels for co op if you are playing split screen co op,what would the second players level be? is it stand alone? or tied to the first persons level? Survival table How about we include a table on what enemies you encounter on what wave on what tier? My idea looks something like this (note that the waves are an assumption): I edited claymore experts on Tier 1 maps to round 20+ (they are avalible) Nnak786 22:17, January 24, 2012 (UTC) NNAK786 Harbingerofme 11:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I also did an edit to Tier 2 M1887 grunts. Cloudstrife4life 15:24, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Survival maps I added a paragraph dealing with maps and how the player spawns. Correct me if I'm wrong or delete my 10 minute work if it is unnecessary. Spyguts97 09:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC) what are all the ranks names (ex.private first class,major,2nd lieutenaut). 02:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC) RANKS I NEED TO KNOW THE RANK NAMES FOR SURVIVAL MODE!!! 02:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC) They are the same as multiplayer juggernauts Do we have proof of the Recon Juggernaut? The page says they use Riot Shields and AK-47s. Do they even exist? If so, what wave on what diffeculty? HighbornBEN10 22:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC) use RPG on juggs :I think it's someone mistaking the Riot Juggernaut (who hardly ever fires until he loses his shield) for a Juggernaut with a weaker weapon. I've never seen one with an AK and I'm rank 50. Evil Tim 15:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Survival Mode Maps I standardized the Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode info on the map articles, but someone removed and/or changed some of it. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 21:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Waves not completely random For instance you will always face little birds on wave 6 and juggernauts on wave 10 but whether you face one and ground troops or 2 by themselves is randomized You don't always face Juggernauts on round 10, the higher the tier ops you play, the earlier they come Nnak786 22:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) NNAK786 Though at all Tier 1 Maps theres a single Juggernaut without any troops at Wave 10 and 2 Little Birds without any troops at Wave 6 LoL4Ever 16:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Interesting fact, but not sure where to put it In Survival helicopters arrive at fixed locations and two can't come to the same place. The last one ordered has priority over the location nearest to the player, so, for example, if you call in a GIGN unit right before a round it will force a Juggernaut to drop further away from you. Evil Tim 04:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Uhh, trivia?.- 05:06, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Dude you should write trvia in articles Afrosty (talk) 17:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Afrosty Damage I think we should include the amount of damage enemys do to the player Survival Mode Perks There should be a line indicating that you can only have 1 perk at a time and buying multiple perks will just replace the preceding perk #perks are dumb ToneBlood 21:25, February 21, 2012 (UTC)im super new, ijus lloovvee achivements tho!!! ToneBlood 21:25, February 21, 2012 (UTC)#toneb tha rockstar. The names of the enemies in Survival Mode How does this Wiki know the names of the enemies (commando, medium trooper etc.)? 09:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Terminal (MW3 Survival) When will someone write a proper article on the Terminal map for MW3? There are things we need to know about it for survival mode! And why is this yellow??? Afrosty (talk) 17:01, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Afrosty